Lost
by sovandeprins
Summary: AU Kagome's excitement over a toads young leads to an encounter with a most dangerous beast. A trip with her dear grandfather and brother ends of being a life changing experience for the young girl. Being only the age of 12, Kagome doesn't understand the weight of a promise. [WIP]
1. Chapter 1

:: Summary  
Kagome's excitement over a toads young leads to an encounter with a most dangerous beast. A trip with her dear grandfather and brother ends of being a life changing experience for the young girl. Being only the age of 12, Kagome doesn't understand the weight of a promise.

(Inuyasha's story or characters are not owned by me. The plot of this story, however, is mine to claim)

-oOo-

::Chapter 1

-oOo-

"Grandpa, grandpa!" A voice as ethereal as only a child's could be sang wrapped up in a covert embrace of nature. Thick, heavy footwear stained by impure ground thumped what many species called home. Two bright chuckles echoed behind the uttered words.  
"I found tadpoles! May I catch them for myself?" Eyes as blue as the sky itself stared with desire at the more mature man. As animated and jumpy as only she, Kagome, could be - who was the elder man to reject her request? Certainly not a beloved grandfather, that's who. Rugged fingers spread through the dark roots of the child's hair and there was a smile on the owner's lips.

"Of course, Kagome. Will you hold out for just a moment?" The man spoke with a throaty sound - a voice of one who had lived long, as more a demand than a request. Curiosity of the young was beyond this world. "I will gather our belongings and your brother, then we walk to where you found the frogs."  
"Tadpoles!" Kagome exclaimed, tossing sun-kissed arms up over her head.

"Ah yes, tadpoles. Do not go before I am back, you hear me? I do not want to have you absent." A gruff gray eyebrow crooked at the young girl, a warning that his words were law. Flushed cheeks puffed and the small child kicked upset at the forest bed - yet not enough to leave a pocket. A whine under a breath that could only be heard by the owner herself left immature lips. Fidgeting. Oh how restless Kagome became within minutes. Knowing her grandfather, it would be at least five years until he returned! Those captivating tadpoles would be all grown up by the time they got there.

That simply could not be.

Standing where she was, net and bucket already at hand. How could she ever endure the temptation of violating her elder's unwritten rule? Simple enough, she could not. With bare legs Kagome quickly got up a phase of a skip after another, euphoria spreading though her small form at the thought of where she was heading. The trail was shrunken, only way an outsider would know it even laid there would have had to have walked the path once before. Kagome had, so she knew. Her grandfather did not.

But the simple logic did not pass the girl's thoughts.

-oOo-

Joyful laughter left cherry lips, framed by dust of nature that stuck to moist skin. Her hands, wet from lake water smelling foul because of the humans waste. It did not trouble her. Kagome loved the feel of nature against her skin, even one slowly tainted by unnatural chemicals. Sitting at her knees in the lakesides muddy terrain, sun rays smoothing out against her form as to not be too harsh on the sensitive creature - she was happy like this. A bucket sat at her side. A small one, plastic and blue filled with liquid enough to spill over if nudged. Kagome giggled, filling up her net with a group of distressed tadpoles. Starting their life by a human child's hands, how cruel the world could be.  
Caught up in so called innocent play, naming the hyper young's trapped within closed walls - the creature lurking in the shadows were never called out of their mischief.

-oOo-

An individual one would name human at first glance, but remorse at second for the horrific assumption. A being banished from eternal rest by those that gave them life. A youkai, daiyoukai no less and the belief of such abnormality was long gone from modern life. Yet here one was, pale clothes pushed against hard bark - stalking a human child.  
Lanky claws weeping with poison that could yet not be contained by the creatures body gripped the poor timber - the surface fading with agony. If greenery had a voice, it would cry in pain. Song of despair traveling from crown to crown as a weak call for help.

The abominations breath, heavy and deep that only an animal's sensitive ears would ever be able to pick it up – a human child's could not. Kagome, ears only filled with her own excited amusement, would never know the dangerous creature's presence until it was too late.

-oOo-

(A/N: Thank you for reading, it means a lot! Feel free to review your opinions and guesses for the story.)


	2. Chapter 2

:: Summary  
Kagome's excitement over a toads young leads to an encounter with a most dangerous beast. A trip with her dear grandfather and brother ends up being a life changing experience for the young girl. Being only the age of 12, Kagome doesn't understand the weight of a promise.

(Inuyasha's story or characters are not owned by me. The plot of this story, however, is mine to claim)

-oOo-

::Chapter 2

-oOo-

Bright marks unnatural to the homo sapiens genes clad pale skin – pale as if the sun never been in its presence. Stripes at the wrists and ankles, hips and cheeks. Markings of danger. Venom, the poor creatures veins were filled with toxic that challenged the man-made wastes. Senses of an animal, yet far from being one.

The high-pitched noises of delight journeyed as if it were a shriek to the predator's long ears. The strain on the eardrum was agonizing, yet not enough to move away. Leaving the human child's side would be even more unendurable. Her scent was thick with an energy buried deep within. A dangerous force which should fright beings of this intruders sorts. But remaining, they did. The child's whole being almost shined as to push away the darkness of the world. Her atmosphere pulsated alongside her beating heart and it was almost intoxicating. The undeveloped daiyoukai was entering unsafe territory, it knew this. Their skin felt as if it was continuously in contact with the heat of a fire, piercing at the flesh enough to leave a bruise. A snarl not much better than an artless pup's made its way to the fiend's throat, not quite finding a pitch which they were able to hold. Heartless nails tore impatiently at the bark which they were placed on, scaring its surface with cracked outlines. Their jaw fidgeted and gums black as the night were bare, teeth worthy a predator exposed as to fright one who did not even see them. Impatient and sloppy movements were made, uncaring as to the result of their actions. The damp sound of feet moving over soggy earth made the human child turn her head for the first time, revealing eyes that did not fit her race. Blue. Her eyes were blue like the sky above them. His was golden, burning of animalistic instincts that would not be tamed.

The monster held their breath.

-oOo-

Kagome's heart made rapid jumps in her chest, her ribcage suddenly felt like a prison for the organs within. The net once held in eager hands dropped into the lake – scaring away all life around it. Her throat was tight, barely letting air through as her head turned to stare into the woodland. Nothing. The thought of it simply being an animal passing by, a deer perhaps, it was soothing for the youth.  
Still, the constricted feeling at her neck and chest did not pass. A kettle cooking over, would be one way to describe it. The light within Kagome was trying to display itself, defending its host to not be harmed themselves. What the sensation was, or what it was trying to protect her from – if protecting her was its intentions - was unknown to the child. Only when a bright emerald light rushed its way towards her small form, the fragile grip Kagome held of this source lost all control and it broke her walls. Pink met green and then there was white. White textile covered in red blossoms appeared in her line of sight. There was a yelp, like as if a canine had been hurt. A shaken gasp left her lips as the foul odor of dying greenery and metal hit her dull senses. Blood. Blood was running down a boys left arm, eyes shut forcefully from hurt and Kagome let a tear fall.

-oOo-

The contact of pure against impure was instant and severe, burning his whole being from inside. An ear-bleeding scream left dangerous lips and the being was pushed back – away from what caused them harm. The young girl made sounds of her own, strained sobs desperately being cut short by its holder. The boy, on the other hand, stood silent – holding on to the limb that was in misery. Sharp inhales of air slipped through clenched teeth and the being born a predator fell to its knees. A body now numb from shock laid at the forest floor, vulnerable to all around them.

Kagome cried.

-oOo-

(A/N: Another chapter Hopefully everyone stays curious about what is to come! Thanks for reading and leaving reviews, it means a lot and gets me inspired to continue.)


	3. Chapter 3

:: Summary  
Kagome's excitement over a toads young leads to an encounter with a most dangerous beast. A trip with her dear grandfather and brother ends up being a life changing experience for the young girl. Being only the age of 12, Kagome doesn't understand the weight of a promise.

(Inuyasha's story or characters are not owned by me. The plot of this story, however, is mine to claim)

-oOo-

::Chapter 3

-oOo-

Sobs turned into hiccups and then the only evidence of sorrow was discolored and wet paths at rosy cheeks. Kagome's eyes were distended and red, hands trembling over her mouth in an effort to not make herself overheard any longer. The boy laid silent, only sign of life from his small physique was the short and lax movements of his back; he was still breathing. Baffled over what exactly just had happened, Kagome dared to look around her. She was surrounded by something, a lively pink arc sparkling with energy. It seemed dense enough to be a wall, but at the same time thin enough to let the breeze of summer meeting her bare skin.

Confused and anxious, Kagome found her courage to explore the nature of her dome. Crawling over the forests soft grass and dirt, knees and palms gathering up the soil as she went; the young girl found herself to be able to peek a finger through the pink light. It tickled her sensitive flesh and a laugh nearly escaped young lips before she pulled away. Eyes gazed over its practically living features in admiration. Only thing stirring her from her wayfaring thoughts were the frail whimper of her assailant. Blue stared over at white, panic alternating over the generally innocent orbs for just a brief moment. As the being made no movements besides their jaw shuddering, Kagome was able to let out a breath she did not know was held.

-oOo-

Kagome did not know how long she had been seated there, at the corner of her safe ground - but the sun who once graced the skies left place for its equally magnificent sister. Bruised knees were pushed against her clothed chest and small arms wrapped around them fanatically. Her body felt exhausted, the constant light around her seemed to pull strings at her body which sometimes resulted in pain. The realization that this raw force was indeed tied to her, Kagome did not dare do anything which might destroy its being. It sheltered her from the night's creatures. It protected her from the boy.

The boy. Kagome peeked out from her knees at the beings small features. Hair white as snow, almost the same length as her own, were spread around his decorated cheeks. Feudal looking garments clothed his body and it all looked very out of place. Kagome thought to herself how he looked like a character out of a fictional book, straight out of a fairytale. If he would be considered the prince or the beast was up for debate.

A yawn escaped her lips and blue eyes surfaced tears – a reminder that she indeed was drained of energy. Even though the night had arrived, the warmth of daylight was still like a thick blanket in the air. The moist heat easily lulled her where she sat – resulting in her control of safety being lost. Pink faded into nothing and her breathing was suddenly easier, calming down to the point of sleep.

(A/N: Would you prefer I write down the exact date I post these chapters? Let me know! For now, please review your thoughts - and here is the date; 25/02-2016)

 __


	4. Chapter 4

:: Summary  
Kagome's excitement over a toads young leads to an encounter with a most dangerous beast. A trip with her dear grandfather and brother ends up being a life changing experience for the young girl. Being only the age of 12, Kagome doesn't understand the weight of a promise.

(Inuyasha's story or characters are not owned by me. The plot of this story, however, is mine to claim)

-oOo-

::Chapter 4

-oOo-

A mothers worst nightmare is to lose their child. A person which you carried within you for months, cared for and loved since birth - to lose hold of someone so precious would be devastating.

And devastated, mother was.

Souta had never seen his mum cry before. He did not even know a mother _could_ cry the way his did. Happy tears had clung to her dark lashes when Kagome had revealed a drawing for mother's day – but these cries were thick of grief. The woman's petite form was buried within the arms of the elder, his grandfather. He rubbed her back in a heartening routine, but the sobs that left her quaking lips did not break. Kagome was gone. How she could be gone was out of the brothers understanding, however. She would simply come back as she did after school, would she not?

The dim light from the kitchen did not touch him where he stood; hiding away at the bottom step of their stairway. It was late. He was not supposed to be up at this hour, but his chest hurt with unease over his mum's weeping. Souta wanted nothing more than for her to comfort him. But, although he was just a child, he recognized that for once _mother_ was the one in need of comfort. With a craving look towards the adults, Souta silently made his way back upstairs.

-oOo-

The boy. His arm – or what used to be his arm. Laying almost paralyzed though the night, his body desperately trying to heal a wound it had never met before – it was an experience to say the least. Breathing was difficult, keeping his eyes open was difficult. Everything felt like a bother and far in his mind he could hear a voice. _Give up_ , it said.

Before him, just in his line of sight, rested the human girl. She had seemed unaware, scared – and then happy. He could bathe in the waves of her emotions which seemed to change every minute. When he made a noise, her scent spilled over with fear. How she could fear him when he was the one who had taken a blow was beyond him. With those powers of hers she should not panic over his presence, but she did. Her shaking form gave it all away – she really was just a kid. A fragile mortal child who understood this world even less than he. If she even knew she had powers played in his thoughts, and he decided that she most likely did not because of her reaction to them. Did humans not value people like her? They must – but then again, demons no longer roamed free. The use of mikos and monks was no longer needed, not in the way they were hundreds of years ago. Mother had told him that this world no longer was theirs, and they could not change that. Do not be seen, do not be heard. These words were law. Being young as he was, breaking rules was a good way to pass time. One and all had a rebellious phase after all, even this human daughter. Why else would she have strolled in these woods alone?

Stupidity was a valid reason. Humans have not shown to be very developed in the first years of their short lives. It was almost pathetic how weak the mortal newborn was compared to the young of animals. Then again, in what way had he shown himself to be superior to this weak being as he laid there, damaged by their sort. Perhaps he was the one to be laughed at. How he wished his mother was there.

-oOo-

"Are you there?" A small young voice woke him from his slumber and the small shivering child came into view. She had moved closer; to his surprise and her large blue eyes stared down at him.

"I am here."

"Why?" She asked.

The silence that followed lasted for a while, then her small hands pushed him to lay at his back rather than his stomach, which ended up making it easier for him to breathe. His face had stains of mud and sweat and his eyes flashed red. She crawled back a few feet, then threw up. Why, he wondered. But then the stench of his savaged arm hit his senses and he too felt the need to barf. The girl let out a cry, tears at her eyes when she turned back to him.

"Did I do this?"

"Yes."

(A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review!)


	5. Chapter 5

:: Summary  
Kagome's excitement over a toads young leads to an encounter with a most dangerous beast. A trip with her dear grandfather and brother ends up being a life changing experience for the young girl. Being only the age of 12, Kagome doesn't understand the weight of a promise.

(Inuyasha's story or characters are not owned by me. The plot of this story, however, is mine to claim.)

A/N: I want to say sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I got caught up in writing for my other story which is called _**One Summer Away**_. Also, even though Kagome x Onigumo isn't your thing, please check out my one shot called _**Assault**_. It's more a hate relationship than a love relationship. Let me know if I should keep posting one shots? If you enjoy this story of mine then be sure to check my other stories out! Thanks!

-oOo-

::Chapter 4

-oOo-

As night once again fell Kagome felt like as if she was being eaten alive. She was hungry. So very hungry and a few berries found in nearby greeneries were not enough to calm this hunger down. It mostly just caused a second tummy ache.

The boy, who by now could manage to sit up, had not said much too her despise her attempts to start a conversation. She wanted to say sorry about hurting him, but also ask _why_ he had wanted to hurt her. Sure, mother spoke about how boys could pull stupid stunts for a girl they liked – which Kagome did not approve on – but this was way too much. If the boy actually was a . . . Well, a _boy_ , she did not know.

As time had gone on, her companions arm had seemed to just not get any better. The bruises and scars that once clad his skin were nowhere to be seen – but his arm seemed to look even worse than before.

Kagome gave out a shaking breath, sitting by the lake she had found her precious tadpoles in and tried her best to keep herself occupied and warm. Even if it was summer the winds sometimes ended up harsh. Mostly during the night, though, which it was about to become.

She was homesick. How she missed her warm pink bed at home. How she missed feeling her mother's goodnight kisses at her forehead. How she wished all this was just a bad dream.

-oOo-

With a snarl the boy tore at his damaged flesh, choking down cries of pain as he did. His body was rejecting his destroyed limb and it started to become agonizing. It ate at him like a parasite would its host; gaining the substance required to stick to its person for longer than it really should. Should he not get rid of it then it will be sure to get rid of him. That simply could not be.

His long pale claws were stained by his own blood and the filthy stank mixing with his leaking acid overpowered his sensitive nose. Had it not been for pure adrenalin, this battle would've been long lost.

"What are you doing?" The timid voice broke through his clouded mind. His vision was a pulsating red but in some way he managed to find her worried frown. The child had gotten near him without his notice, oh how doomed he must be to let that happen.

"Are you . . ." Her eyes went wide in realization as his fanatic actions went on and she gasped for air. Tight gripping hands rose to hold on to her clothes fabric for dear life and she bended over to let out strained gasps. She spit and coughed and then she went to him.

-oOo-

Kagome was terrified. She was living inside a nightmare, she was sure of it. The boys desperate pulling of his damaged limb was sickening and the blood that spilled from his pores was a dull shade of green. If it even was blood, Kagome did not know.

"I will help you," she said with a shaky breath, "so please let me." With a hard swallow she crawled on her knees towards his shaking form and once again the smell of the horrible accident hit her hard. She wanted to throw up so bad but there was nothing in her gut to really do so with. With trembling fingers she reached to him but he flinched away and gave out a heavy growl. Kagome bit her lip hard and without a thought, threw herself at him. She sat over his form, doing her best to keep him below her while pulling madly at his savaged arm with all her might. He screamed, she cried and then there was an almost deafening crack. Large blue orbs that spilled over with tears stared at what they now held. A real human arm burning her hands where she grasped it and the body was no longer attached. She shook and threw it out of her way before screaming into the setting sun. Below her laid the boy, unconscious from the strain the struggle had put him in and soon enough, Kagome passed out.

(A/N: Thank you for reading! This chapter became a real head scratcher for me, so it was hard to choose what direction to take things. I do believe I'm glad where it went however and I look forward to writing the next one! Please take your time and review the story so I can get inspiration to continue on : ) )

Also! Thanks to my dear friend who takes her time to beta read my stories. Riktigt snällt av dig ; )


End file.
